Luna Solaris
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: SLASH/YAOI! AU. The Yami's suddenly disappear from their Sennen Items and its up to the Hikaris to find them... at Hogwarts?!
1. Spell

Title: Luna Solaris  
  
disclaimers: dont own yugioh or harry potter  
  
rating: pg-13. may change to r later  
  
summary: AU. The Yami's suddenly dissappear from their Sennen Items and its up to the Hikaris to find them... at Hogwarts?!  
  
Notes: The Yami's: Bakura (Gryffindor [even if he is an evil git, he has protected Ryou before on the show, japanese anyway]) Yami (Gryffindor) Malik (Slytherin)  
  
warnings: Slash, boy x boy love  
  
pairings: Are up to you. Either I can mix the show (eg: Bakura/Harry, Malik/Draco) or I can have Draco/Harry, Bakura/Malik....etc.......  
  
Baka is Bakura... ^.^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Makky!" Marik squealed, latching onto his yami's neck and swinging to and fro. The ancient merely sighed as he embraced his twin. Malik had gotten used to the nickname his hikari had given him. Makky was the first term of endearment he'd ever had, it made him feel slightly loved. Unfortunately that love was platonic for Marik's love was reserved for Ryou.  
  
Malik deposited his blonde aibou onto the stools as the bar in the kitchen. "I take it your day went well?" the monotone voice was unsettling to those not accostomed to him. He didn't show his emotions. He aspired to be the greatest; those were reasons enough to keep from the sadistic yami who took pleasure in tormenting weaker individuals.  
  
"It was perfect Makky!" Marik tittered, spastically flinging ingredients for frankfurters onto one of the counters. "Ryou's father came across a plaque from Ancient Egypt and sent it to him via the mail. It has a bunch of hieroglyphs on it and me and Ryou were going to decipher it but Baka started to raise hell because I was over so I left and now I'm here and why are you staring at me like that?" Marik pouted.  
  
"You just rambled, my little hikari." Malik patted Marik's shoulder. "Where is the plaque?"  
  
"Um...in my bag. Why? What are you going to do?" Marik asked suspiciously, glancing warily as Malik took the aforementioned bag and started to search through it. Marik was wary of Malik's intentions. He hadn't had a chance to even skim the plaque. What if it was a spell to take over the world?! Marik gasped, nearly dropping the frankfurters onto the floor.  
  
"Would you shut your trap?" Malik demanded irritably. Marik immediately screwed his mouth shut and went to his business. Malik sank onto the table and gazed at the tablet. He traced the intricate hieroglyphic designs. So many memories returned. He missed that life. He missed being the greatest. The tablet was beautifully carved and Malik knew, by just holding it, that there was an entrapment spell covering the truth.  
  
"I call up on the powers of the Sennen Items to grant me access to what lay buried beneath." A glowing peridot mist swirled into the room, the windows banged and the lights went off. Even outside, the sun was covered with dark masses of clouds. Lightning slashed against the foundation of the house, rain poured in torrents from the heavens, wind howled eagerly.  
  
Marik whimpered, feeling scared at the eerieness. Malik's face was illuminated by the bright golden shining plaque, the high cheekbones and vivid lavender oculates ferally glinting. "Yami?! What's going on?! What did you do?!!"  
  
"QUIET!" Malik snarled. "Rain, wind, and lightning join in one fervored dance. The world's demensions will go askance. The past of those who were sealed, will be intertwined and perhaps killed. The only way to escape that fate will be to alleviate the hate in the place those sealed will be sent, to free the binds and repent."  
  
The lightning crackled into the room. Marik screamed, diving underneath the table and holding his head in his palms. Malik's face grew more determined and maniac. One last sizzle of blue jolts, one last boom of thunder, and one last drop of rain; Malik vanished.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
That's the prolouge. Review. : )  
  
Note: It will be in the Harry Potter section too Solaris Luna...lol 


	2. Hogwarts

disclaimers: not mine  
  
Lavendar oculates shuddered open lethargically. Malik lay, blinking at the bright sun looming down on him from the heavens. In his hand was his Sennen Rod and what remained of the ancient tablet. He lept to his feet and dusted his jeans free of the debris. His blonde hair blew in the breeze that swept from the east, sending his gaze to the left. One golden brow rose. This wasn't Japan.  
  
He was in a field, a lush forest surrounding the glade. Malik held the Rod in front of his chest and honed his energy onto the item. He started to feel the ki signature's of life teeming near where he was situated. As Malik walked towards the designated spot, he felt....odd. As if his body was going through a metmorphosises. He felt stronger.  
  
He could hear faint chattering. The forest was strange and it seemed to be filled with life. He saw flashes of animals he'd never seen before scurry in front of his gait. The forest was old...very old. Full of memories and anger. Malik ran his hand across a trunk of an archaic gnarled tree. There was something strange about the forest. It was so dark and full of evil vibes.  
  
Malik didn't know why but he felt safe in the forest. It was as if it called to him; plucked at the strings of his conciousness and uttered sweet nothings in his ears with promises of forever. He felt at home. Malik smirked. The place he was to be sent would not have a welcoming salutation. He would be damned before he turned good and promoted love and peace.  
  
The purple eyes adjusted to the brightness. The slits narrowed at the structure before them. A castle filled with life. Malik cackled. He spotted young adults in robes and uniforms; a school of sorts. Malik ignored the few curious stares he recieved as he passed a cabin. Those people didn't matter to him. He was Malik; a god in his own rights who almost had single- handedly claimed the world from Yami's dominion.  
  
He could manipulate these children to his own bidding. Malik trapsized across the expansive lawn and up to the front door. With a lack of manners, he threw the doors open and went inside. Those who had been going to classes paused at the intruder. Malik threw a glare at them that immediately hushed them. A woman with grey hair and the most ridiculous green hat came to greet him.  
  
Thin lips pursed, the AniMagus folded her bony hands behind her back. "Who might you be?" Malik smugly smiled. He was in England. How brilliant and quaint. Just his luck it wasn't America or he could have very easily manipulated the students.  
  
"Malik." He tossed the honey blond hair back jauntily.  
  
"Minerva? You said there was a problem? Am I to assume the problem is this young lad?" An old man with a beard to his waist and twinkling blue eyes framed in half-moon spectacles said.  
  
"Actually not. Malfoy and Potter were fighting again. They're in the infirmary. As for this boy, he wondered onto the premises."  
  
"Ah...I see. I'll attend to Mr.Malfoy and Mr.Potter soon. Tell them to return to their classes. I think Malik should follow me to my office." The eyes were no longer sparkling with amusement. Malik sensed great power about the elder and decided it would be best to heed his suggestion.  
  
Malik glanced boredly around the interior of the castle; it wasn't too splendorous. The palaces and pyramids in Egypt were much more magnificent. They wound a staircase, coming to stand in front of door with two gargoyles posted on each side. The old man muttered something unintelligeable about Skittles before the door swung open. A phoenix squawked at Malik and Malik could just feel the loathing and distrust radiating from the beautiful creature. Malik shrugged, inviting himself to one of the chairs.  
  
Albus folded his hands on the desk, regarding Malik with curiousity. "I am concerned about how you came here, Malik. You are not a wizard and yet, you were able to see this castle. To Muggles-non magic people-this place would appear to be abandoned. How did you get here?"  
  
"You're wrong, I am a wizard. Perhaps not in the same context as yourself but I still am. I came here by way of magic; through a spell on a plaque that my acquaintance brought from Egypt." Malik refused to tell the meddling old man anything else. There was something Malik didnt like about him.  
  
Albus nodded. "I see. On normal circumstances, I would allow you to return to your home but there is a war going on at the moment and it wouldn't be safe for you to leave."  
  
"A war?" Malik asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Yes, between the Light and the Dark. A dark wizard called Voldemort is making his domain on the muggle and wizarding world. He and his army of Death Eaters are vying for control of this school. I'm afraid there's nothing else to be told. You will become a student here."  
  
"A student?"  
  
"Yes, you will study magic here. How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen," Malik said, using his hikari's age. It wouldn't bode well for him to use his real age of 5,317. Malik was mentally grinning like a cat who just caught the canary. Magic, ne? Malik's grip on the Sennen Rod tightened. The powers of wizards combined with his own in the form of the Rod would make him nearly unstoppable.  
  
"You will be a seventh year then. You'll have to be sorted into one of the four houses, of course. You'll be taken to Diagon Alley to purchase a wand- "  
  
"I do not have use for a wand. I have my own ways of controlling the flow of magic." Malik smirked. "It may not be as conventional as a wand but it will suffice." Malik didn't add that it would increase the strength behind every spell he would use.  
  
"That will-"  
  
The door opened and the Deputy Headmistress along with two other young men around Malik's age waltzed in, one looking rather spooked and the other looking bored as hell. Malik swerved in the seat, glaring daggers at both of them. "Yami! Bakura! What the hell are you doing here?! Did you follow me?!!" he screeched, rising to his feet and about to pummel Yami but wisely held in his anger.  
  
"Shut up!" Yami yelled, garnet oculates narrowed peevishly, his aristocratic nose snubbed in the air magestically. Oh, he was definitely every inch royalty. Albus stared in humour at the two boys, passing his gaze over the new arrivals. Yami bowed to Albus. "I am very sorry for intruding like this but we haven't the vaguest idea as to how we arrived here."  
  
Malik laughed, earning another glare from Yami. "I hadn't realised the spell would bring you two as well." He would have been content if it was just Bakura and not the irritating pest of a pharoah.  
  
"What? What spell?" Yami asked, rage departing as he blinked owlishly at the other yami. Bakura yawned, sitting on one of the chairs.  
  
"I dont remember the exact words," Malik lied, "But it said something about bringing the yamis to repent and save the world. Some complete bullshit like that. Apparently, it has to do with this place, whatever its called."  
  
"Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus supplied. "Minerva, if you would leave us." The woman nodded, casting a baleful glare at all three boys. "Malik has just finished explaining how he arrived here. I would assume its the same for the both of you. As I told him, I cannot allow you to leave."  
  
Yami gaped. "But my hikari will be driving himself insane!! Bakura, dont just feign worry! Ryou's probably crying himself silly!"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Seperation anxiety never killed anyone."  
  
"WHAT?! How can you be so heartless you bastard?!" Yami growled. "You're lucky he even gives a damn about you!"  
  
Albus smiled wryly, rapping the table with a patient hand. "You can argue later. Yami, Bakura, I assume that you both can use magic as well?" The two nodded, albeit, different magic but they could still use it. "Alright. Its time for the sorting." Albus grabbed a worn hat from a shelf, setting it on Yami's head, waiting for it to decide.  
  
Yami felt apprehensive but gave way to shock when the hat started talking. "I see a great deal of courage. You protect your friends above anything else which could prove to be your downfall. I see an intense love for your friends as well and an extreme amount of pride. Hmm, GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The hat was passed to Bakura, leaving Yami a little confused. "You're brave, at times but you do know when to give up and run." Bakura seethed at that. He wasn't a coward. "No, you're definitely not a coward. You're pride rivals just about anyone elses that has been sorted. You do not really care about those around you except for your twin." Bakura rolled his eyes. Ryou wasn't his brother but his hikari. "Ah, I see. There can be nothing else but, GRYFFINDOR!" Bakura frowned. He was stuck with Yami.  
  
Malik smirked at Bakura. It was rather hilarious. "You're selfish. You nearly destroyed Yami's friends and you controlled their minds. You disregarded the humans you controlled and let them die when you were finished. I see, in your past, you were a thief and an assassin. You have a strong will to be the best. However, you need the assurance that only they can give you. SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Albus wasn't surprised at the choice for the blonde. There was something unsettling about him that Albus didn't trust but he wasn't going to rule him out of going to the Dark just yet. Albus smiled. "Unfortunately, I will not be able to show you to your classes nor to you place of residence." Albus quickly scribbled a note and gave it to Fawkes. Within a few minutes the door opened to reveal a bushy haired girl. "Hermione Granger meet Yami, Bakura, and Malik. She'll give you the tour." Albus handed the schedules to the three boys. "Goodday."  
  
Hermione led the trio from the office, puzzled at their appearances. Getting new students in seventh year was unheard of! "You each have the same classes, expect Malik's is slightly different from being in Slytherin." Hermione contained her shiver at that. Slytherin's were awful. Hermione led them to the classes and showed them to the library, Quidditch field, and Great Hall. She explained all of the tidbits like when breakfast was served, when the classes began, et cetera.  
  
They rounded a corner and came to the Slytherin tower. "This is where you'll be staying Malik. Potter stinks," Hermione hated to say it but Draco, as the Head Boy, had made the choice. "You two had better stay out here. I'm not supposed to let non-Slytherins inside." Yami and Bakura nodded, leaning against the wall and waiting.  
  
The Common Room was empty, the entire place decorated in silver and green. Malik liked that. It reminded him of a snake; sly and cunning. Hermione ascended a staircase that led to the seventh year dormitories. Each chamber had two beds and were shared by two boys. Hermione went inside of one room. "This is your room. You'll be sharing it with Blaise Zabini, another seventh year. The Elves," she gritted out,"will be bringing you're textbooks, robes, and other necessities. Will you be staying here or will you be leaving again?"  
  
"Staying," Malik decided, sinking onto the "his" bed.  
  
"Alright. Should you leave, the password is Potter Stinks. You had better remember it or you won't be able to come back inside. Goodbye," Hermione said, turning on her heel and exiting.  
  
Malik lay down, resting his hands on his abdominal plane. This was interesting. He wondered about his roommate. Blaise, ne?  
  
~ # ~  
  
Hermione smiled at the two new Gryffindors. "I should just warn you that you shouldn't come around the Slytherin tower. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't like each other." Yami snorted. No wonder Malik had been sorted into Slytherin. Bakura was a little upset, after all, Malik was his only link to the past except for Yami who barely remembered anything. "From what Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, told me in the note was that you have no idea about what's going on here, do you?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"During the 70's, a very evil man called Voldemort surfaced. His magical abilities are tremendous and he has a host of followers called Death Eaters, each very gifted in Dark Magic. Anyway, Voldemort steadily rose in stature and it wasn't until 1980 that he was defeated by a child." Bakura laughed. Hermione shot him a glare. "It isn't funny, you know. The boy, Harry Potter whom you'll meet soon, is targeted by Voldemort constantly. There isn't much else to say except, he'll be thankful that at least two other people don't hero worship him. By the way, most of Slytherin turn evil and go to His side. I'd be watching out for your friend, if I were you two."  
  
"Malik can take care of himself," Bakura said, adding underneath his breath, "And he's already evil."  
  
Apparently Yami was thinking along the same lines. Would Malik go and join this Voldemort for the sake of gaining power? Yami didn't doubt it for a second. Malik most certainly would. For now, though, Yami wasn't going to worry about it. He wanted to embrace this experience and perhaps, find something that could bring his memory back.  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks for reviewing! ^____^ Whee! :-D Review again 


End file.
